


Precious Little Sister

by olgaforoga



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Hargreeves, Domestic, F/M, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smoking, Soft sex, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgaforoga/pseuds/olgaforoga
Summary: Vanya walks out of her bedroom bleary eyed in search of Five. She had woken up cold and on his side of the bed wondering where he had gone at two o’clock in the morning.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Precious Little Sister

Vanya walks out of her bedroom bleary eyed in search of Five. She had woken up cold and on his side of the bed wondering where he had gone at two o’clock in the morning. It doesn’t take long to find him, he’s on the couch leaning back lazily with his head tilted back and his legs spread wide, and a puff of smoke hovering in the air above him.

“Since when did you smoke?” Vanya breaks the silence as she heads over to sit by Five.

Five opens his eyes slowly and stares at her for a moment before blowing out smoke from the side of his mouth so she doesn’t inhale it.

“The Handler.” Is all he says, Vanya doesn’t push on the matter.

She huddles up close to his side and Five wraps his free arm around her shoulders, he leans over and steals a kiss, he tastes of smoke and nicotine and Vanya doesn’t hate is as much as she should. It’s all so very much Five, suits his wood and leather smell nicely. They sit in companionable silence until Five finishes his cigarette, he leans forward and stubs it into an ashtray that Klaus keeps here for when he stays over, it’s handmade and very obviously Klaus’ considering it has a carving of a big dick drawn in the bottom. Vanya loves it endlessly. Five wraps his arms around Vanya and tugs her up and over his lap so she’s resting comfortably on his thighs and chest, his hand rubs soothing circles on her belly and Vanya feels nice and floaty, she lets out a stifling yawn.

“Tired, love?” Five asks as he curls his arm under Vanya’s knees.

“It’s late.” Vanya mentions as she closes her eyes.

“I’m well aware darling.” Five stands with Vanya tucked in his arms safely.

He walks them back to bed and places Vanya in the middle so that when he finally gets in bed she doesn’t have to roll far to get to him. Vanya snuggles up against his ribs and drops her head over his chest to hear his heart. Its thumpity thump thump sound reminds Vanya that he’s real and he’s not going anywhere. It helps send her to sleep quicker.

* * *

Vanya slowly wakes to the sound of pen scratching on paper, she half expects to see it to still be early when she looks at the alarm clock but it’s late in the afternoon and Vanya should have been at the Icarus Theatre at ten this morning.

“Don’t worry I called in for you, said you were feeling a bit under the weather.” Vanya looks over at the desk at the opposite side of the room, Five sits in the rickety kitchen chair hunched over his work.

“Under the weather huh? I need to go to practice Five, ya know, to keep my place in first chair.” Vanya says as she flops back into the bed, stretching her body until all the knots and locked joints are popped.

“I figured you could miss one practice, you work hard little sister, you’ll run yourself down and burn out. I like seeing you at your best.” Five spatial jumps to the side of the bed and runs a hand through Vanya’s bird nest hair.

He detangles some of the knots but leaves the rest for Vanya’s detangler in the bathroom.

“Thanks?” Vanya scrunches her face up and grabs Five’s wrist pulling him down into bed.

He goes willingly and falls beside her on his stomach, head facing her.

“Have I told you how magnificent you are?” Five asks after a moment.

“Not today, you haven’t.” Vanya smiles and runs her finger down the bridge of Five’s nose following the bumps.

“What I fool I am then. You are magnificent младшая сестра.” His Russian is perfect, dare Vanya say even better than her own, she snorts, what an overachiever.

“Thanks man.” Vanya giggles when Five’s brows draw down.

“Stay eloquent V.” Five shakes his head and throws his arm over Vanya’s side.

They lay like that in the afternoon sun and Vanya couldn’t be happier, here with the love of her life (cheesy but true) laying in a bed that’s theres while being comfortably quiet. An absolute dream. Until she feels Five’s cock hard against her thigh.

“Classy.” Vanya moves her thigh against him and Five just smirks.

“Always, dear.” He tucks his head into her neck and kisses the warm skin, leaving an invisible trail of kisses until he gets to her lips.

They kiss all honey and summer sweet, not overly eager to rush or move anything along. They bathe in the sunlight, enjoying being tangled together. Five eventually works Vanya’s shorts down her thighs until he can push his hand between them and work over her clit with his index and third finger. Vanya gasps gently against his plushy lips and traps his hand between her thighs, Five laughs and works her harder. Vanya drops her chin to her chest and shuts her eyes tight as he switches to rubbing the heel of his palm against her clit and pushing two fingers inside. Vanya tightens up and whines, she grips Five’s shoulder and she feels electricity course through her veins.

“That’s it, good girl.” Five praises against her temple, voice husky and whisky warm.

Vanya can feel her orgasm approaching, can feel how sensitive her insides get with each brush of Five’s fingers.

“I’m close.” Vanya says quietly, she bunches up Five’s button down in her fist as he works his hand faster.

Vanya can’t hold on any longer, can’t stop the crash of pleasure that fights its way across her body. She vaguely hears something crack but she doesn’t have the strength to even find what. She curls into herself as she pulses around Five’s fingers, refusing to let him pull them out until she comes down.

“You’re my good girl Vanya, my precious little sister.” Five noses along Vanya’s slightly damp hairline, placing soft kisses on her forehead.

Vanya moans happily and leans up to receive a gentle kiss. She unleashes his hand from her thighs and the first thing he does is press his fingers into his own mouth, grumbling at the taste of her.

“Ew.” Vanya says in awe because she’ll never get over how much he likes the taste, Vanya’s not a huge fan of it but watching him suck his own fingers might just change her mind.

Five eventually pulls out his saliva soaked fingers and looks at Vanya with blown pupils. He rolls them over in a second and Vanya lays on her back looking up at him, he’s haloed by the sun and he looks otherworldly with his stark black hair, Roman-like features and tanned skin that Vanya had no idea Five could get but apparently a family outing to a beach had proven Vanya wrong.

“You’re beautiful.” Vanya reaches up and cups Five’s jaw in her hands, he smiles and tilts his head in her hold.

“Thank you.” He says softly.

Vanya leans up and kisses him once before laying back into the pillows and soft sheets. Five pulls away from her touch so he can prepare himself, he spits on his hand and rubs along his cock to wet himself enough that he can push inside of Vanya with ease, which he does gently and carefully. When he’s fully in he doesn’t move just holds still as he watches Vanya beneath him.

“I love you.” Five tells her.

“I love you too.” Vanya smiles, heart thumpity thump thumping away in her chest.

Five moves and pulls out then pushes back in, he finds a slow rhythm that suits them both, because they’re in no rush to finish, they’re happy to just be together like this. Vanya wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her body so they’re pushed together tight. The closeness is almost suffocating but Vanya can’t bear not to be moulded against his chest. Can’t bear to not feel his heart against hers, beating in tandem.

“I’m gonna cum.” Five announces suddenly, his face goes red and Vanya brushes a thumb over his cheek.

“It’s okay.” Vanya reassures him.

Five nods trying to keep his hips in the steady rhythm but loses when he gets closer to his climax, he jerks his hips a few times then buries deep before cumming. He drops all his weight on Vanya and he shakes against her for a good few minutes before he remembers he weighs a shit tonne and that Vanya needs to breath.

“Sorry.” He murmurs as he leans on his hands above her,

“S’okay.” Vanya feels Five pull out, he moves down her body and he bullies his way between her thighs.

Vanya watches as Five settles himself down on his belly before kissing her belly once, twice, three times.

“You don’t have to.” Vanya says as Five leans even further down to lick against her clit.

“I know. I want to.” And that’s all Vanya needs, she sighs happily and lets Five work her over she waits patiently for her second orgasm.

It doesn’t take long, she cums with a pretty whine and clamps her thighs around Five’s head. Vanya can hear Five laughing as he tries to escape she can’t help but laugh as well as she drops her legs open. Five licks at her a few times more just to be a pest before coming up to kiss her, except he pushes his tongue into her mouth and she can taste herself and his cum mingled together. They kiss like that until Five pulls away with the excuse of clean up. He spatial jumps from above her and she can feel the pull around his jump, it feels almost like a vacuum against her skin. Five comes back a second later with a warm cloth and wipes them down before throwing the cloth somewhere to be picked up tonight because Vanya sure won’t be leaving bed after that.

“C’mere sweetheart.” Five tugs Vanya on top of him and then pulls the flat sheet over them.

He strokes her hair with one hand and her spine with the other, and Vanya sighs happily as he whispers words of praise in her ear. The promise of another round follows soon after and Vanya can’t help but laugh out loud from his eagerness, he’s suppose to be the old one not her. She doesn’t say otherwise though.


End file.
